


Еще не живой, уже не мертвый

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Post-Canon, Ritual Sex, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мурата умирает, Шин-О придумывает очередной план, а Конрад, как обычно, исполняет безумные приказы





	Еще не живой, уже не мертвый

Мурата умирал.   
Шальная стрела, косой рикошет – и Великий Мудрец Шин-Макоку остался, неловко скорчившись, лежать на земле за большим камнем. До Замка три дня пути верхом – на лошадях, которых у них уже не было, рана в живот, неизвестный травяной яд на наконечнике одичавшего племени лесных мазоку, и никаких целителей рядом. Исход был предрешен.  
Конрад стиснул зубы и бессильно оглянулся на маленькую палатку, куда они с Йозаком положили угасающего Мудреца. Спешно посланный голубь Йозака, возможно, успеет добраться до Замка, а вот помощь оттуда – уже нет. Солнце весело бликовало на водной глади походного ведерка, не подозревая о надвигавшейся на страну трагедии.  
Конрад зачерпнул в плошку воды и вернулся в палатку. Мурата не приходил в себя: нападение было слишком быстрым, он успел лишь спрыгнуть с коня и укрыться за камнем, где его и настигла стрела. Они даже не доехали до пещеры, где, по расчетам Мураты, находилось богатое месторождение столь ценных масеки: лесные мазоку, до сих пор стрекотавшие в ветвях где-то неподалеку, возмутились вторжением на их территорию. Похоже, было глупостью ехать в этот лес лишь втроем, но местность была мирной, поездка обещала быть недолгой… Конрад перевел взгляд на бессознательного Мудреца: да. Для него поездка действительно оказалась короткой. И последней.  
Он сел и осторожно обтер мокрой тряпкой покрытый испариной лоб и виски Мураты. Тот уже даже не стонал: его тело устало бороться с ядом и раной в животе одновременно. Если бы сознание проявилось хотя бы на минуту, возможно, Мудрец смог бы определить поразивший его яд и что-нибудь придумать. У Конрада и Йозака таких познаний не было.  
«Ох, Юури, – подумал Конрад, – какое же печальное известие мне вскоре предстоит тебе донести…». Смерть друга сильно подкосит его мао, его Юури. Его черные глаза сначала неверяще распахнутся, он застынет, потом будет требовать подробностей, не замечая льющихся по щекам слез… У Конрада сжалось сердце. Хуже всего будет дальнейшее: когда Юури безмолвно будет вопрошать его, как он, Конрад, этого допустил, как так могло выйти, что Юури доверил им с Йозаком своего лучшего друга, а они не смогли, не уберегли.  
Да. Не уберегли.   
Виновны.  
И хуже всего была эта проклятая неопределенность, невыносимая беспомощность: когда он мог только смотреть на тихо отходящего Мудреца, пока Йозак носился по лесу, мечтая выбить из лесных противоядие. Которого, как понимали оба, наверняка было уже недостаточно.  
Его плечо вдруг взорвалось болью! Конрад вскрикнул, хватаясь за руку: невыразимо жгло, адски пульсировало левое предплечье, там, куда некогда была приставлена чужая рука. Он осел на пол, не в силах стоять, едва могущий только дышать в агонии: когда руку отрубали, боль была меньшей.  
 _Открой свой разум! Услышь меня!_  
«Шин-О, – мелькнуло в его голове. – Шин-О зовет меня…»  
 _Услышь меня, Веллер! Я приказываю тебе!_  
– Я слышу тебя, Шин-О! – задыхаясь, выдавил он.  
 _Найди рядом воду! Посмотри в нее! Немедленно!_  
Шатаясь, он поднялся на ноги, ничего не видя от боли в руке, словно сжираемой невидимым огнем, вывалился из палатки и упал на колени перед ведром, еще почти полным. Водная гладь на миг забурлила, затем резко успокоилась, и на неестественно ровной, зеркальной глади проявилась светловолосая голова Истинного Короля.  
Стоило ему встретиться взглядом с Шин-О, как факел, в который словно превратилась его рука, погас. К Конраду вновь вернулась способность мыслить.  
– Где он? – требовательно спросил Шин-О. – Он еще жив?!  
Ему не нужно было уточнять, кто.  
– В палатке за моей спиной. Пока жив, – чуть тише закончил Конрад и посмотрел в бликующие, горящие сумасшедшим огнем глаза Истинного Короля. – Неизвестный яд. И пробитый живот.  
Шин-О зарычал.  
– Покажи мне его! Поднеси меня к нему! – потребовал он.  
Конрад заколебался, но он был солдатом, ему не раз доводилось выполнять нелепые приказы. Поэтому он поднял ведро и отнес в палатку, к ложу Мураты. К его изумлению, вода из ведра, не теряя зеркальности, поднялась в воздух и, на миг расплывшись, образовала круглое зеркало. По пояс видный Шин-О, став размером с человека, жадно вглядывался в распростертое тело. Скользнул взглядом по окровавленным повязкам и потемнел, глядя на зеленые, ярко выступившие вены на руках.  
– Древники, – сорвалось с его губ, и хоть в этом слове не было шипящих звуков, Конрад мог поклясться, что Шин-О его именно прошипел.  
– Вы знаете противоядие?  
Шин-О молча покачал головой, яростно вглядываясь в лицо Мураты. Конрад отвел взгляд. Для юного друга его мао, похоже, все действительно кончилось.  
Он шагнул к выходу, намереваясь оставить Шин-О наедине с…  
– Стой! – прервал его резкий возглас. – Ты мне понадобишься.  
Конрад обернулся:  
– Все же есть способ спасти?  
По лицу Шин-О прошла рябь.  
– Нет. Яд действует сразу на мозг. Тот, кого вы знали как Мурату Кена, уже мертв.  
– Он еще дышит, – бесполезно, машинально возразил Конрад, глядя на бессознательное юное тело. Он знал о существовании таких ядов: физиологически Мурата был еще жив, но уже вся целительная сила мао не смогла бы спасти его личность.  
– Твоя рука сильно болела? – отрывисто спросил Шин-О. – Когда я позвал тебя.  
– Адски, – искренне ответил Конрад, непроизвольно сжимая и разжимая пальцы на левой руке.  
– Так я и думал. Связь между мной и ею еще довольно сильна. Я этим воспользуюсь. Ты ведь хорошо справляешься даже одной рукой?   
Тон вопроса не подразумевал отрицательного ответа.  
– Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал?   
Шин-О долгим взглядом посмотрел на умирающего, затем на Конрада. Тот вздрогнул. Из глубины ярко-синих глаз на него смотрело безумие. Или, может, отчаяние?  
– Ты должен спасти его душу. Тело почти мертво, мозг уже давно, но мне нужна его душа. Нет, сам он не переродится, – словно предугадал его вопрос Шин-О. – Темный Властелин мертв, его обещание передо мной выполнено, но я ни за что не отпущу своего Дайкендзю так просто!  
Воздух затрещал, по стенам палатки зазмеились голубые молнии.   
– Через руку твоего предка, Веллера, я дам тебе свою марёку. А ты посвятишь мне свое тело – и передашь свою жизненную силу ему.   
– Разве вы не можете перелить ему марёку сами?  
– Не марёку! Жизненную силу! Ты молод, энергия бурлит в тебе, несмотря на все твои прежние раны и шрамы. Моя марёку создаст новое тело из еще не умерших клеток старого, а твоя жизненная сила закрепит эту форму.  
Конрад медленно кивнул, принимая приказ.   
– Я умру? – Он не мог не спросить.  
Шин-О поморщился.  
– Никто не умрет. Мой Дайкендзя скоро будет тут во плоти, живой и невредимый. Ты же отделаешься легкой усталостью.  
– А Мурата Кен?  
– Забудь про него! – Молнии по стенам палатки засияли ярче, прочная ткань затрещала от разрядов. – Его уже не существует! Лучшие врачи и целители не смогли бы спасти его от этого яда, даже если бы я вылечил его рану на животе, но вот Мудрец… О, мой Мудрец еще жив! И я заставлю тебя, – зеркальная поверхность с изображением Шин-О развернулась прямо к Конраду, – я  _заставлю_ тебя сделать все, чтобы он жил еще дольше.  
И острая, на миг вспыхнувшая боль в левом предплечье напомнила: да, он может.  
  
Подчиняясь приказам из водяного зеркала, Конрад разделся, снял с Мураты бинты и остатки одежды («Кончай церемониться! Это тело я сейчас распылю на мельчайшие частицы, ему уже все равно!») и лег рядом, пока Шин-О говорил о предстоящем:  
– На таком расстоянии я не смогу делать все сам. Сейчас я вернусь обратно в храм, где с помощью жриц соберу как можно больше силы. Твоя левая рука начнет светиться и оставлять след, как будто намазанная. Твоя задача – распределить сочащуюся из ладони энергию по всему телу. Впрочем, ты поймешь, – губы Шин-О исказила кривая улыбка. – По всему, понял? Не пропуская ни одного крошечного местечка. И перед тобой возникнет новое тело, в котором не будет ни яда, ни ран. Когда это случится… – Шин-О на миг замолчал, прежде чем обыденно добавить:   
– Ты телом передашь ему свою жизненную силу. Самая простая часть ритуала, которая почти ничего от тебя не потребует.  
– Что именно мне нужно будет сделать? – у Конрада похолодело внутри. Слишком уж обыденно, нарочито непринужденно говорил о завершающей фазе Истинный Король.  
– То же, что испокон веков делают все мужчины, отдавая себя. Трахнешь его. Возьмешь, как мужчина может взять мужчину. Я доступно объяснил?  
Конрада на миг замутило. Лежащий рядом был еще теплым, еще еле слышно дышал, его пульс бился часто и неровно, продолжая разгонять разносящую по жилам яд кровь. Но личности там уже, если верить Шин-О, не было. Ему предлагали взять живой труп?  
Но, произнося клятву-посвящение и глядя в ярко-голубые, сверкающие тем же блеском, что молнии по стенам палатки, глаза, он знал, что обратного пути ему не дадут.  
  
Как ни странно, сам процесс не представлял собой ничего сложного. Прошло меньше часа, как образ Шин-О рассеялся, а вода с плеском обрушилась на пол палатки, а Конрад все так же лежал нагишом рядом со все тише дышащим Муратой – вопреки всем словам Шин-О и личному опыту, Конрад не мог заставить себя думать о раненом рядом с ним как о «человекообразном растении». Шин-О был жесток в своей любви. Жесток и несправедлив.  
Когда левая ладонь чуть засветилась, он сначала не заметил. Мгновенная колющая, уже знакомая боль в предплечье привлекла его внимание – и, словно подчиняясь его взгляду, слабая голубая дымка вокруг пальцев и ладони разгорелась, превращаясь в густое ярко-синее сияние. Как только с руки сорвались первые густые капли, он решил: пора.   
Больше всего это напоминало намазывание тела жидким, но неощутимым медом. Медленно, тщательно, ничего не пропуская. Шин-О не дал указаний, с чего начинать, лишь предупредил о необходимости сплошного покрова, и Конрад начал с головы. Впитавшие марёку Шин-О волосы облепили череп, точно намокнув в невидимой воде. Когда Конрад закончил с подбородком и перешел к горлу, то с облегчением заметил, что вяло бьющаяся жилка на виске перестала быть набрякшей и зеленой. Что бы марёку ни делала с телом, с ядом она справлялась.  
Освоившись, Конрад, опираясь на левую руку, навис над телом, не забывая сохранять телесный контакт, и принялся водить ладонями по юношескому телу. В отличие от Юури, Мурата не заботился о своей физической форме и не старался быть спортсменом, поэтому, даже перестав быть подростком, отличался худощавостью, граничащей даже с худобой. Конрад, как мог, гнал от себя такие мысли, но знание, что вскоре придется отыметь это бесчувственное тело, мешало абстрагироваться и смотреть лишь как целитель.  
Покончив с животом, рука Конрада зависла над пахом. «Потом мне придется сделать не только это», – напомнил себе Конрад и продолжил, тщательно размазывая стекающее с пальцев сияние в складки мошонки, в ствол, в головку, отодвигая кожу. Мурата никак не реагировал на его действия, только дышал все реже и реже, и это почему-то успокаивало. Покончив с интимными частями тела, Конрад заколебался, перейти к спине или сразу к ногам, потом подумал, что если яд действует на мозг, то лучше быстрее позаботиться о позвоночнике.  
Он как раз закончил с поясницей и окинул взглядом ровную гладь спины, нет ли темных пятен: там, где марёку изливалось мало, оставалось заметное почти черное пятно.   
И по телу под ним прошелся ярко-голубой разряд!   
Конрад вздрогнул, остановился с рукой, занесенной над чужими ягодицами, и в его уши влился тихий шелест. Волосы Мураты, короткие и чуть вьющиеся, удлинялись прямо на глазах, становясь длинными гладкими ручейками, полными черноты, и это обман зрения или шея также уже удлинилась и стала чуть толще? Конрад многое бы отдал за то, чтобы увидеть сейчас его лицо... Почему-то осознание, что именно он делает, ударило его именно сейчас, с размаху: он помогал Шин-О заменить друга Юури, Мурату Кена, на воспоминание из прошлого, на Великого Мудреца, о котором все слышали, но которого никто не знал. Никто, кроме Шин-О. Который знал и любил его до такой степени, что не погнушался бы ничем, лишь бы вернуть «своего Дайкендзю».  
«Ему было уже не помочь», – твердо подумал Конрад, оставляя все тяжелые мысли на потом, и продолжил. Второй разряд, когда он дошел до коленей, удивил его не так сильно – он только прервался на несколько секунд, чтобы понаблюдать, как удлиняется и расширяется спина лежащего под ним. Ему показалось, или он услышал тихий стон? В очередной раз поборов в себе желание перевернуть и посмотреть, чье лицо он теперь увидит, Конрад перешел к голеням, по очереди приподнимая ноги и смазывая со всех сторон.   
Исходно он хотел обработать только одну сторону ног, но теперь где-то внутри твердо знал, что лучше так – постепенно продвигаться сверху вниз, как можно более плавно. Похоже, магия Шин-О изменяла тело кольцевыми обхватами, и когда Конрад перешел к нешироким ступням, полностью закончив с обеими лодыжками, он был в этом уже совершенно уверен. Он тщательно смазывал ровные маленькие пальцы – кажется, на Земле такую стопу называли «римской», – как еще одна молния выгнула тело под ним дугой. На этот раз стон был негромким, но отчетливо слышным. Конрад наполовину с шоком, наполовину с восторгом увидел, как только что безвольно валяющиеся руки умирающего сжались в кулак.   
Торопливо закончив с ногами, он потянулся перевернуть лежащего под ним – и отшатнулся, когда покрытое синим маревом тело вдруг вспыхнуло изнутри ослепительным сиянием, столбом вознесшимся в небо. Его левую руку заколотило, и Конраду пришлось схватиться за нее, чтобы та перестала дрожать. Свет погас, и первое, что ему бросилось в глаза – аккуратная узкая ступня с изящным вторым пальцем, гораздо длиннее первого. Почему-то именно эта маленькая деталь – не то, что тело под ним стало выше и шире, раздавшись, – убедила в реальности происходящего.  
Мурата Кен мог еще немного подрасти, но никакое взросление не смогло бы изменить заложенные при рождении особенности. Перед ним лежал Дайкендзя. И не требовалось заглядывать в лицо, чтобы увидеть подтверждение.  
  
Все же он пару минут послушал ровное, уверенное дыхание мирно спящего мужчины и только потом взял за жилистые плечи и перекатил на спину. Мураты больше не было. Эти узкие брови вразлет, эти заостренные черты и плотно сжатые тонкие губы – если бы Конрад любил такой тип красоты, он счел бы лежащего перед ним совершенством. В котором ничего не было от мимичности и живости Мураты Кена, его энергии и бодрости – этот казался дышащей статуей, исполненной мудрости, красоты и величия. И без каких-либо ран на безупречно белой коже.  
Еще один укол в предплечье заставил Конрада дернуться – напоминая о том, что должно последовать дальше.  
«Возьмешь, как мужчина может взять мужчину», – вспомнилось ему, и Конрад поморщился. Задумался, оставит ли его Шин-О в живых после такого: Истинный Король не терпел делиться, проявит ли он потом милосердие к тому, кто овладел его любовником, пусть даже в целях им же затеянного ритуала? Или затаит злобу, чтобы невзначай расправиться впоследствии, как только умеет это мстительное божество? Иллюзий насчет характера Истинного Короля Конрад не питал уже давно.  
От второй череды уколов-кинжалов в руку он скривился – а еще Шин-О не любил ждать. И если его верному последователю – а каким еще мог быть житель Шин-Макоку? – требовалось время, чтобы окончательно собраться с духом и перейти к финальной части ритуала, Шин-О это не волновало.  
Он осторожно дотронулся до щеки Дайкендзи – целомудренный жест, так мог бы дотронуться друг. Ресницы того чуть дрогнули, и Конрад посчитал это хорошим знаком. Хорошо, что тот ощущал что-то и реагировал – так было легче. Конрад сомневался, что Дайкендзя очнется до окончания ритуала – Шин-О не зря так много говорил о необходимости вливания жизненной силы, – и решил не тратить время на попытки разбудить. В конце концов, если Дайкендзя и спит, дальнейшие действия заставят его придти в себя.  
Пальцы больше не светились, но Конраду все равно казалось, что его мозолистые жесткие пальцы оставляют следы на белоснежной коже. Дайкендзя не был аристократично бледным – он был как молоко, как белейший шелк, и сиял нагим телом в полутени палатки, как жемчужина в раскрытой раковине. Где-то на заднем плане мелькнула гадкая мысль, что вот так чувствуют себя первопроходцы, потому что Дайкендзя сейчас был девственен, как первый человек от сотворения мира, появившийся сразу взрослым. Обнаженный и беззащитный, он лежал перед Конрадом, полностью завися от его воли. И члена, горько подумал Конрад, после чего усилием воли отодвинул все ненужные сейчас мысли.  
Горло Дайкендзи так и манило оставить на себе следы: открытое, подставленное, Конраду захотелось пройтись по нему губами, аккуратно прихватывая зубами. Не оставляя явных следов, но чувствительно. И, в общем-то, он не видел ни единой причины так не сделать.  
Мудрец пах совсем не так, как недавно Мурата. Тот был весь в испарине, его пот горчил, от него едва уловило несло лошадьми и сильно – кровью. Дайкендзя же пах чем-то чуточку острым, восточным и почему-то грушами. Спелый, самую малость сладковатый аромат, заставляющий вспомнить о позднем лете или ранней осени, о кратком миге между твердой незрелостью и мягкой гнилью. Конрад мог бы вдыхать этот запах вечно, но следовало двигаться дальше.   
Он провел пальцами по груди Дайкендзи, вздохнул и улыбнулся от вида розовых сосков: у него самого были самые обычные, темно-коричневые, а розовые у мужчин он видел лишь пару раз, в богато иллюстрированных книгах. И всегда хотел, чтобы у него были такие же, экзотичные и нежные... Они действительно оказались чувствительными: стоило лишь немного потеребить их, погладить, обвести кончиком пальца и пару раз лизнуть, как они восстали во всей красе. Самому Конраду для такого эффекта, например, пришлось бы еще несколько минут их с силой сжимать или сосать.   
Дайкендзя под ним не был безвольным бревном, как того опасался Конрад. Он вздыхал, сначала еле слышно, потом шумно, подставлял себя под ласки, выгибал шею, едва заметно улыбался и словно постепенно просыпался от крепкого сна. От очень-очень крепкого сна. Сам он не трогал и не касался, даже не пытался поднять рук, и Конрада это устраивало. Телом можно выразить многое, иногда гораздо больше, чем словами, и когда Дайкендзя прогнулся в спине, а затем приподнял бедра, широко разводя ноги, Конрад воспринял это безошибочным знаком идти дальше.  
Ему пришлось немного замешкаться – выслушивая Шин-О и его приказы, он позабыл размотать тряпицу с флакона, и Дайкендзя отреагировал тихим стоном, точно жалуясь на его медлительность. Устроившись между бедер, Конрад с восхищением огладил их и бока и опустил взгляд ниже. «О! Кто-то явно жаждет продолжения».   
У Дайкендзи прекрасным был даже член: тоньше, чем у Конрада, но длиннее, и с куда более ярко выраженной головкой. Конрад представил, как эта головка может скользить внутри, раздвигая мышцы, и на миг пожалел, что у него есть только один раз. Он не отказался бы поменяться. А еще, в отличие от Мураты, Дайкендзя был обрезан.   
Конрад качнул головой, прогоняя мысль, и двинулся пальцами ниже, глубже. И удивленно приподнял бровь: несмотря на абсолютно безволосую грудь и кожу вокруг члена, на яйцах и между ягодиц Дайкендзи оказался легкий темный пушок, приятно щекотавший пальцы. Ему, как и большинство солдат, в целях гигиены регулярно удалявшему все особой глиной, нечасто доводилось иметь дело с естественной растительностью, даже с такой восхитительной.  
Дайкендзя нетерпеливо подался навстречу, и Конрад охотно исполнил его пожелание, заодно спускаясь ниже и вбирая в рот его член. Дайкендзя со вскриком выгнулся, почти до конца насаживая себя на его палец и погружая себя в его рот, – хотя Конрад собирался немного подразнить его плавным введением, – и прикусил нижнюю губу, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Его, как выяснилось, было легко порадовать: Конрад едва начал неспешные ритмичные действия, а Дайкендзя под ним уже дрожал, комкал плотную ткань походной кровати и тихо вскрикивал, заводя Конрада еще больше. Он думал, что придется помогать себе рукой, чтобы привести себя в нужное состояние? В жизни так не ошибался.  
Все, чего ему сейчас было надо – погрузиться в манящее тело, которое вело себя так, словно он был первым, единственным и очень-очень долгожданным, и Конрад хотел получить все и сполна. Дайкендзю обуревали те же чувства, если судить по жалобным постанываниям, почти отчаянным рывкам навстречу Конраду и вязким прозрачным каплям на его языке.  
Он отстранился, добавил еще немного из флакона и вошел – гладким скользким движением, зная, что не причинит боли. Дайкендзя под ним широко распахнул рот, низко, горлово застонав, от чего возбуждение Конрада поднялось на еще большую высоту. Он прижался губами к кончику носа, к подрагивающим черным ресницам, к персиковой бархатности скулы, к твердому изгибу подбородка – ко всему, кроме губ. Эти тонкие губы принадлежали не ему.   
Дайкендзя завозился, беспомощно замотал головой, издав череду тихих бессвязных звуков – мольба, на которую не мог не откликнуться ни один заботливый любовник. А Конрад, разумеется, был именно таким.   
Он начал двигаться, неспешно и плавно, краем сознания отмечая какую-то неправильность ощущений. Но только пока Дайкендзя, охнув от удачного толчка, не поднял наконец руку, вцепляясь в предплечье – то самое  _левое_ предплечье! – не осознал, в чем дело. В палатке было нежарко. Летнее солнце грело, но они были у подножья гор, и здесь было прохладнее, чем на равнине. Достаточно комфортная температура, чтобы лежать нагишом и не мерзнуть – но не настолько жаркая, чтобы заставить их покрываться потом. От совместных действий оба разгорячились, Дайкендзя, зажатый между Конрадом и кроватью, пылал – но, хоть раньше это скрадывалось ощущениями от лечебной мази, внутри был не теплее той воды из ручья.  
Ненастоящий.  
Еще не живой, хотя уже не мертвый.  
Конрад стиснул зубы, на языке появилась уже знакомая горечь. Он ведь знал, на что идет и ради чего, правда? Поэтому все, что ему оставалось: на миг уткнуться в точеный изгиб плеча, вдыхая аромат кожи, и поудобнее ухватить бедро своего вынужденного любовника, задавая ритм. Только что ему хотелось длить все как можно дольше, делясь наслаждением, теперь же… «Лучше закончить все побыстрее».  
Дайкендзя не облегчал задачу. На его безупречном лбу появилась морщина, словно тот пытался понять, что же не так, а нахмуренные брови хотелось целовать, пока это чуть обиженное выражение не пропадет с его лица… Отзывчивый, щедрый любовник, тот не скрывал ничего, отдавая всего себя, и почему-то Конраду показалось несправедливым сводить все к ритуальному траху.  
Но он все равно опустил руку к его члену, решительно берясь за дело. Пока Дайкендзя не сжал его запястье, властно смыкая худые пальцы, без слов приказывая не чудить.   
– Я не могу, – шепнул Конрад в обрамленное черными шелковыми прядями ухо.  
Дайкендзя покачал головой, не открывая глаз – Конрад был почти уверен, что тот уже в полном сознании и только магия ритуала не дает раскрыть их, – потом легко вздохнул, поднял руку, вплел пальцы в волосы Конрада и притянул того к себе. Жарко, со страстью целуя.  
И все пошло замечательно. Юркий горячий язык Дайкендзи, вылизывающий его рот изнутри, выбил из головы Конрада все мешающие мысли, оставив только невнятные восторженные обрывки, и оказалось, что продуманный ритм – это хорошо и здорово, но искать его лучше совместно, и сам процесс поиска тоже приносит массу удовольствия.  
Дайкендзя стонал уже от каждого толчка, то цепляясь за Конрада, то безжалостно разрывая ногтями ткань постели, оставляя следы на его спине и радостно приветствуя нарастание темпа. Им все же много не потребовалось: как выяснил Конрад, Дайкендзя с ума сходил от ласк уздечки члена, каждый раз, приглушенно вскрикивая, непроизвольно задерживал дыхание. И хватило нескольких  _правильных_ толчков с одновременным сжатием и поглаживанием, чтобы Дайкендзя, немыслимо прогнувшись в спине, кончил. И Конрад отпустил себя, находя освобождение следом.  
  
Молчание после секса с незнакомцем никогда не бывает легким. Конрад вышел из Дайкендзи и лег рядом, смотря куда угодно, лишь бы не в открытые теперь черные глаза. Он блуждал взглядом по стенам палатки, где все еще бродили, затухая, голубые отблески, а в голове вертелось, что он ждал чего-то иного. Что в момент оргазма Дайкендзя вспыхнет тем же пламенем, что после вливания марёку. Что он сам почувствует момент передачи силы или страшную усталость после, а не приятную истому. Что Дайкендзя издаст хотя бы звук, кончая.  
– Веллер, – раздался вдруг негромкий голос. Конрад машинально повернул голову, наконец-то встречаясь взглядом с Мудрецом. Черные миндалевидные глаза, они были красивей, чем любая бездна. – Вы Веллер, или его кровь в вас очень сильна. Прямой потомок, верно?  
– Конрад Веллер, – кратко отозвался он. Говорить Дайкендзе «К вашим услугам», когда на животе Конрада еще остывало его семя, было бы архинеправильно.  
– Значит, Веллер, – вздохнул Дайкендзя, неожиданно и легко погладив его по плечу. – Верность, преданность, сопротивление любым ошибочным приказам и сердце, способное вместить в себя вселенную.  
От этих слов к горлу подкатил комок. Конрад отвел глаза. Дайкендзя перегнулся через него и, выбрав среди сброшенных на пол тряпок полосу ткани почище, принялся вытирать Конрада, затем себя. Краем глаза Конрад заметил на них кровь.  
Это были бинты, которые он снял с Мураты перед тем, как сделать из него Дайкендзю.   
Его затошнило от самого себя.  
– Что вы помните последним? – резко спросил он.  
Дайкендзя наклонил голову, не вороша свою память – но изучая его лицо. Потом на секунду полуприкрыл глаза и все так же негромко ответил:  
– Свою смерть... в другом мире.  
Ничего. Пустота. Четыре тысячи лет ушли в никуда, словно их и не было. Словно всех этих воплощений не существовало. И Мураты тоже.  
– Сколько прошло времени? – словно прочитал его мысли Мудрец.  
– Четыре тысячи лет.  
– Как много.  
– Темный Властелин мертв. Дух Шин-О еще жив, – Конрад говорил кратко, как на докладе. – Страной правит 27-й мао, Шибуя Юури.  
Дайкендзя задумался, на короткое время погрузившись в себя и став при этом похожим на свой портрет в Замке – отстраненный и безличный, потом улыбнулся: необычно, одними глазами.  
– Да. Это похоже на него. Полагаю, я могу не спрашивать, чья была вся эта, – Дайкендзя взмахом руки окинул палатку, по ткани которой до сих пор блуждали искры, – идея.  
– Вы правы.  
Дайкендзя вздохнул и лег набок, тепло и задумчиво изучая по-прежнему избегавшего его взгляда Конрада.  
– Я умер? Мое воплощение, если быть точным.  
– Почти. Мозг умер. Тело еще нет.  
– А, вот почему я ничего не помню. Новая жизнь, а начинается точно так же, как старая, – с чуть горьковатой улыбкой произнес Дайкендзя, и Конрада охватил иррациональный порыв прижаться губами к изгибу этого четко очерченного рта. Вместо этого он принялся считать секунды до того момента, как будет удобно подняться.  
Его размышления прервала узкая длинная рука, положенная ему на грудь. «Как и тот, не терпит невнимания», – с толикой печали мелькнуло в голове Конрада. Дайкендзя смотрел на него внимательно и чуть тревожно, и он напрягся.  
– Лорд Веллер, – начал он тем же мягким голосом, что Конрад уже узнал бы в любом шуме.  
– Сэр Веллер. Не лорд, – Конрад сам не мог бы объяснить, зачем это сказал, но сказать было надо. Великий Мудрец не имел права называть его по отвергнутому титулу – это казалось важным.  
Дайкендзя кивнул в знак того, что услышал.  
– Сэр Веллер, – продолжил он, – я чувствую в себе отблески ритуала, проведенного вами. – Он сделал паузу, и пришел черед Конрада молча кивать в знак подтверждения. – Ваша левая рука сочится остаточной марёку, но не она вытащила меня из тьмы забвения, а ваша жизненная сила. Марёку лишь создала форму, футляр, остальное довершили вы. Благодарю вас.  
– Я всего лишь выполнил указания Шин-О.  
– Не надо. Не принижайте себя, со мной это не работает, – Дайкендзя прикусил губу уже знакомым жестом – точно так же он прихватил ее зубами, когда Конрад только начал растягивать его. Против своей воли Конрад почувствовал, как вновь начинает возбуждаться. Как неудобно. – Собственно, я хотел попросить вас еще кое о чем.  
Первым порывом было ответить «О чем угодно!», но он сдержался.  
– Ваша жизненная сила… – Дайкендзя скользнул взглядом по его телу. – Она необыкновенно сильна, как и ваш дух. Насколько наглой с моей стороны будет просьба поделиться ею еще?  
Конрад задохнулся вдохом. Из всего, что мог попросить Мудрец… Такого он не ждал!  
– Я не чувствую себя цельным, – пояснил тот, его брови вновь почти жалобно сошлись, – как будто внутри чего-то недостает. Я склонен предположить, что виноват ритуал, проведенный не лично Шин-О, а опосредственно, через текущую в вашей руке марёку. Но сейчас я не чувствую себя таким же живым, как пару минут назад. В ваших объятиях.  
Конрад вздрогнул. Дайкендзя смотрел на него, и в его черных глазах, столь непохожих на искренние озера глаз Юури – Юури! Каким же долгим и тяжелым будет их разговор! – плескалась теплота. И обещание того полета, что они оба уже испытали.  
– Еще один раз. И я больше не попрошу никогда. Энергообмен этого тела дальше пойдет сам, но необходимо еще немного. Жизненной силы. Жара. Именно вас. Пожалуйста!  
– Вы полностью осознаете, о чем просите? – с хрипотцой в голосе отозвался Конрад. Дайкендзя действовал на него гипнотически, одуряя лишь тем, что лежал рядом и улыбался одними глазами, ничем больше не выдавая своих чувств.  
– Да. Шин-О поймет, что так было быстрее, чем если я бы долго восстанавливался до нормы сам.  
– Потом вам будет стыдно, – предупредил Конрад, разворачиваясь лицом к лицу Мудреца.  
– Это будет потом, – Дайкендзя скользнул пальцами в его волосы и закрыл глаза, явно упиваясь ощущениями. – Да. Сейчас я ваш, если вы согласны.  
Против своей воли Конрад ощутил, как уголки рта тронула улыбка. Великий Мудрец предлагал ему то, что он сам не так давно, ненавидя себя, считал неосуществимым. Еще один раз, еще одно сгорание в огне – но при этом они оба будут в сознании. Все будет обоюдно.  
– Потом вы расскажете мне, кому я пришел на смену? – Этот вопрос должен был поднять в груди Конрада бурю эмоций, но период шока уже прошел, а период горя еще не начался. Жизнь продолжалась.  
Поэтому он вновь лишь кивнул и притянул Великого Мудреца к себе. Им предстояло вновь совместить полезное с приятным, и он хотел успеть до возвращения Йозака.  
Им многое что было ему поведать. И всему миру тоже.  
  
Мурата Кен умер.   
Дайкендзя – вернулся.


End file.
